


Reunited

by Tezca



Category: Country Music RPF
Genre: Futurefic, Gen, M/M, vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave runs into his friend Charles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a Lady Antebellum Twenty Minutes into the Future Vampire AU fic. None of the people here belongs to me and unbeta'd

It was a city ruled by vampires, not the sparkle kinds mine you, but the bloodthirsty, vicious lustful kind. The city was once just like your average city that just happened to have some vampires hiding. As the years pass the vampires got a litte more bloodthirsty so to speak, more people would be hunted every night, some made the smart decision to leave, but others stayed. Even the tourists were sometimes easy picking. Over the years the once safe city would turn into one that only a few humans have made it out alive.

And woe to the person who made the mistake of moving there despite warnings from everyone that it wasn’t a safe place for humans anymore.

The year was 2147, it was a fairly warm night in the summer, and there were people walking going about their business. Nothing new except for one man’s screams that were piercing the night as he was running down the sidewalk.

Said man was Dave, who had recently moved to the city which was Nashville to pursue a career in singing. At first he didn’t believe his friends back in Augusta when they told him to go somewhere else cause of the danger.

 _“Look I’m all for you for following your dreams, but maybe you should go to L.A I mean it seems less dangerous?”_

 _“Why? I want to be a country singer and Nashville is the place for country...”_

 _“...true, but vampires aren’t as prevalent in L.A! My vampire hunter of a uncle told me...”_

 _“No offense but your uncle was mostly likely high or drunk or some combination of the two when he told you those stories. Vampires don’t exist.”_

His belief of vampires being nothing more than a myth came to bite him in the ass when earlier he felt like he was being stalked. It was when he was starting to walk out of the bar and down the street to a bus stop to go back home. Periodically he would turn his head to find no one was there and yet at the same time someone was lurking watching him from the shadows.

It wasn’t until he turned around to start walking again when he noticed someone standing in front of him and got startled. The other man was taller than him and had light brown hair. Dave was unsure on how to react as he stood there in place.

“H-hey can...can I help you?” Dave asked.

Silence filled the air for a minute before the other man spoke.

“Oh no I’m good...” Dave was still getting an uneasy feeling about him, “Actually no there is one thing....”  
The man the grinned and Dave caught a glimpse of what has to be fangs though he didn’t want to believe they were fangs at first. A few questions later and Dave was sent running on the chase of his life. He was trying everything to deter the vampire from catching him and drinking his blood. He want to be alive, he has to be alive if he wanted to be a country singer.

He ran down the sidewalk, toppling over whatever he can fine but to no avail as the vampire was speeding up to via shadows.

He ran around a corner and down a few blocks and jumped the fence in an alleyway before he finally stopped for a breather. He thought he had finally lost the vampire as he looked around. He was about to walk out of the alleyway when he suddenly found himself being smacked up against the brick wall and having his arms and legs bounded by shadows. He felt his adrenaline getting higher as he tried to break the bounds, but they held on tight.

“I’ll have to admit, you put up quite the chase. More so than some of the other mortals I’ve hunted over the years....” The vampire sniffed the air and signed happily as he walked closer, “I love that though....makes it all the more delicious to drink your blood.”

Dave should have been more freaked out, he should have been trying to fight back more he was showing, but now that he got a better look at the vampire standing before him, he couldn’t help but get the feeling he had seen him before.

The hair, the eyes and the voice was bringing up a sense of familiarity of someone he knew back when he was younger, but couldn’t think of the name.

“Tell me...what is your name?”

“.....Dave,” The vampire was now right up to him holding his face with one hand and running his finger down his neck with the other, “....what..what are you doing?”

“Can’t I just massage you a bit?” The vampire smirked, causing his fangs to be shown again, “Now tell me....whats your last name?”

“W-why do you want to know?” The vampire then held his face in both of his hands.

“Why not? You can tell me....I know what it is already.”

Dave’s eyes then widen in shock, “You...you do?! How?”

The vampire let go of his face and just looked at him. Why were those eyes and the face look familiar to him he thought. Dave went through his memories for an answer as the the other man chuckled.

“That’s adorable, you’re trying to figure out who I am aren't you?

“What?”

“I can read minds....what you haven’t brushed up on your vampires studies?”

The vampire was now putting his hands on the wall, one on one side of Dave facing him, “I..uh..uh..I thought they were just a myth.”

“Well guess what? We exist Dave as you found out tonight.”

“Right. At least you don’t sparkle....do you?”

“No.”

“Good. Means I’ll be killed by a real vampire then.” Dave half snarked as the vampire had now has his back towards him. He then turned around and face him again.

“Oh no I’m not gonna kill you....well actually I was gonna drain you of your blood at first, but that was before I got a good look at you. Now I just want to simply turn you and make you my childe.

“You do?”

“Oh yes...” The vampire then cupped his chin and planted a kiss on him, “So tell me whats my name little mortal?”

Dave looked at the man trying to come up with something. He had sworn that he saw the man before, sometime in the past back in Augusta.

After a few minute passed his eyes then light up as it dawned on him.

“Charles?! Charles Kelley?....but..but..h..how....when?"

Charles smiled before replying, "2 years ago. Ever wonder why you suddenly didn't see much of me and when you did it was at night?"

Dave wasn't really sure on how to respond as his longtime friend laughed. The only sound that can heard at the moment was Dave's breathing. A minute passed before Charles tilted the shorter man's head up.

"So why did you move here Dave?"

"To...to become a country singer. Write songs and stuff."

The taller man just laughed in response much to Dave's confusion, "Still the oblivious one aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Dave couldn't help but feel drawn to Charles's eyes.

"Hahaha...has anyone ever told you? Most country singers you hear about today are either vampires or werewolfs....they been changed years ago though Terri has been one for centuries."

"Terri?"

"Terri Clark. She's been a vampire for centuries, many centuries. Since the 1500's in fact. She is what you call a Vampire Lord."

"Wow."

"This is actually her territory, all of Nashville is," Charles stated before laughing again. He also began to walk around a bit has he explained, "The music industry in this town now ruled by vampires. I can tell you have so many questions going on inside your mind ."

"Yeah, I do..." Dave said, not really sure why he felt the need to confirm if his now a vampire friend would already know. Charles just grinned as he started walking towards him again.

"One of them is how can they go out in the sunlight if vampires burn up in the sunlight...isn't it my little mortal?"

Dave just nodded as Charles then continued, "Terri had created a potion that allows a vampire to walk in the sunlight for up to 2 days at a time."

"Oh. So are you part of her...vampire...group?"

"No. I'm under her protection, but I'm not part of her coven. I'm one of the few rogue vampires as she likes to call us. She is fine with us as long as one of us don't try to take over..."

Dave nodded as Charles proceeded to plant another deep kiss on Dave causing the shorter one to relunctenly moan and kiss back

"You give in quite easily don't you Dave?" Charles asked, chuckling.

"Well I feel more...safe knowing who you are..."

"That's good..." Charles the started to kiss Dave's neck, "I've been waiting to taste your blood Dave."

"You have? Wait you been stalking me?!"

"Hahaha I prefer the word watching...besides consider it a good thing I did. Otherwise you would've been dead meat back when I took you to that one bar back home."

Charles would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy seeing the reactions he got from his younger friend. He laughed as he started to suck his neck. Dave let out a sharp yelp as he suddenly felt fangs brush up against his skin. Charles then pinned Dave back up against the wall as Dave couldn't help but squirm under the weight of his friend.

"Hold still little human..." Charles was looking at Dave, chuckling, "Don't you want to become a vampire and be immortal with your best bud?"

"Uh..I.."

"You'll be under my protection..." Charles kissed Dave before moving back to sucking on his neck, "Ssh..relax Dave..relax...you might feel a little pain though..."

Dave was oddly becoming more relaxed as he listened to Charles's hypnotizing voice. That is before he felt a sharp pain in his neck as Charles started drinking his blood. Dave yelled as he felt blood go down his neck and back, feeling weaker from the loss of blood.

After a few more seconds of drinking, Charles finally let go and face Dave. He grinned as he licked his fingers before releasing the bounds and pulling Dave into his embrace. Dave on the other hand was feeling like he could pass out at any time now, he struggle to stay awke as he looked up at a grinning Charles.

"Congrats Dave...you are now what they call a fledgling." Charles gave out a small laugh as Dave then passed out. He then held Dave bridal style as he teleported back to his house, well it was more of a big fancy looking house, but one he shared with one other person.

"Hey Charles didn't expect you to come back early." A woman with dark brown hair had come into the living room from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I found who I was watching over the past few weeks faster than I thought." He stated as Dave started to come to, "This is my friend I was telling about.

"Oh. So judging by the blood still on your face..you just changed him?"

Yes Hillary, he's only a fledgling, but soon he'll be strong like me."

"Haha ok I'm sure you'll be a good teacher."

Charles laughed as Dave let out a groan, "Wh..where am I?"

"Your new home Dave."

Hillary waved hi as Dave looked at her with a confused look on his face. He let out a hi before Charles spoke up, "That's Hillary, she is one of 10 werewolfs living in this city."

"Nice to finally meet you Dave, Charles been talking about you."

"He has?"

"Yep. Ever since you moved here a few weeks ago." Hillary replied.

So are you planning on doing anything tonight?" Charles asked, facing Hillary as he held Dave in place.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go out hunting with my pack and I was just gonna leave."

"Alright just make sure you guys don't get in the way of Terri's hunt, she doesn't like that you know."

"Right I know haha. I don't want a repeat of last time, see ya later boys." Hillary said, as she left the house.

“Bye.” Charles said, before looking down at Dave smiling. He then took him upstairs and put him down on his bed. Dave was still feeling weak as he couldn’t move that much.

Dave then fell asleep just a minute after and Charles then went out to hunt, until he noticed it would be a hour until sunrise. He ran into Hillary on his way back to the house, who had apparently had a successfull night as well.

“So hows your friend? Is he adjusting alright?”

“Oh yeah, he is. He’s sleeping right now.”

“That’s good, so how was your hunt?” Hillary asked, as they both started walking down the street.

“Oh it went well. I got a couple of fighters and a whiner, all three of them delicious.” Charles stated as he finished licking the leftover blood from his fingers, “I did run into Terri though...”

“You did? What did she wanted?”

“Oh nothing much, she just wanted to know what direction to go to a record label. She told me she was planning on attacking it tomorrow with some of her coven members.”

Oh. Are you gonna join?”

“Told her no and good luck and the usual save some blood for me. Only this time I asked for it to be doubled.”

“You told her about Dave?”

“Yep. Plus I told her I’m gonna teach him all there is to being a damn good vampire. So how was your night?”

“Good, good. I needed help from Big Kenny in taking down my target thought..”

“Everybody needs help, just like that one night I asked Gretchen to help me bind this one drunk large guy down. Boy that one guy alone satisfied us both for that night.

“I bet haha. Big Kenny also wants me to become stronger, he’s gonna help me train over the next few days.”

“Well that is nice. I can see why he would be the Alpha male in your little pack of rouge werewolfs hahaha.....so shall we have our usual race to the house?”

“Yeah.” Hillary said, happily as they both took off laughing.

Dave has just woken up a few minutes before and went downstairs to get something to drink. He had taken a swig of water when he turned around and noticed Charles appear out of the shadows.

“Ahh....that still freaks me out a bit.”

“Oh you’ll get used to it,” Charles walked up to Dave as Hillary walked into the kitchen, watching the two boys, “So you had a nice rest?”

“Yeah. I just woken up so I came down and got a piece of toast and some water...”

Charles nodded as he smiled, knowing what was gonna come out of Dave’s mouth next.

“...though for some reason I’m still hungry...”

“Still oblivious to this whole being changed thing aren’t you...” Charles laughed causing the darker hair man to get confused, “Haven’t you realized by now...you are a vampire now, you are gonna need something else to satisfy that hunger. Solid food and water is not gonna cut is anymore.....”

“So I’m really a vampire then? I'm not in some crazy dream..."

“Yep, but thankfully not the Twilight kind.” Hillary stated, butting in as Charles nodded.

“Your fangs seems to be starting to come in...” Charles said, after sticking his finger inside Dave’s mouth, “They should be complete in after a few hours so for now you can drink from this bloodpack."

"What.."

"You gonna need strength Dave and blood is what we vampires need to survive." The taller man had gotten a pack from the refrigerator and was now holding it in front of Dave, “You want to survive don’t you?

Dave looked at the pack and back up to Charles. He was feeling a little hesitant and just stammered out not sure what to say or do. After a half of a minute passed he suddenly felt being brought into Charles arm up against his chest as he punctured a hole in the pack.

Charles then brought the pack up to Dave’s lips and instructed him to drink.

“Feels refreshing doesn’t it Dave?....That’s it keep drinking....isn't it delicious?"

Dave nodded yes as he finished the bag. Charles just gave him a smile, "Satisfying huh?...Soon you'll go on your first hunt."

Dave looked up at his friend as Hillary spotted the sun finally coming up through the window, "We should get some rest, the sun is coming up."

“Yeah, come on Dave you don’t want to burn up now do you hahaha..you’ll be sleeping with me.” Charles stated, as he lead his younger buddy up to his room.

“I’m fine with that.” Dave said, giving Charles a hug as he smiled.


End file.
